The Private Life of Captain Jack
by elfmaiden4legs
Summary: ****My first attempt at writing a humerous fiction. TORCHWOOD centered and Jacks still Jack no matter where he ends up, but what has he been up to which has the Torchwood team so curious? They want him to spill the beans but will be talk?


**The Private Life of Captain Jack **

The five members of the Torchwood team Cardiff were used to leading a tough working life, faced with unpredictable and insurmountable obstacles. They had learnt to accept the existence of aliens and ghosts and parallel worlds long before the majority of the human race were taking their first hypothetical steps on the road to universal discovery, but nothing could have prepared them for the events of early one cold December morning.

By the time Gwen, Tosh and Ianto sat down to large mugs of hot, sweet tea and cream-cakes around midday they were ravenous with hunger and their throats dry from lack of hydration. Despite this their hearts remained heavy and their appetites depleted as still they found it impossible to divert their attentions away from the two members of their team who remained absent from the table – Jack and Owen – and focus on the food laid out before them.

It had been mid-morning that they had discovered him, the Hub a crude reconstruction of the well-organised scientific base that it had been the evening before. Their captain had not revealed what had happened to him, and they had not pressed him for an explanation… but Jack would be Jack and in their eyes who were they to question what he got up to in his private life? Even if it did somewhat arouse their curiosity. Although now all thoughts of seemingly innocent and light-hearted jest had been abandoned to be replaced by compassionate concern at the thought of their wounded commander.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as it looked." Tosh tried to reassure the small group as she glanced around at the now pristinely restored boardroom.

"Yeah, as much as it pains me to admit it Owen's a good doctor." Ianto agreed as he observed Gwen's disheartened expression. "He'd have to be of some use to us to be accepted onto the team in the first place."

"I guess it's just lucky that you have your own self-contained medical unit." Gwen responded absentmindedly, her thoughts obviously elsewhere.

Suddenly all three turned to the sound of approaching footsteps as a heavy tread could be heard ascending the stairs outside. Owen appeared at the door first, promptly holding it ajar for Jack who entered somewhat stiffly – his left leg encased in a heavy cast as the rhythmic click of his crutches echoed across the hard floor.

Ianto immediately made to assist the young captain into a nearby chair, before turning his attentions to Owen, but Jack refused blankly – attempting to salvage what little of his pride he had left.

"So how is he?" He asked as Owen finally closed the door behind them.

"He'll mend." The young doctor responded with a teasing grin, making Jack shudder as he glanced around at his colleague's knowing expression, before turning away – how was he ever going to live this down?

"Well are you going to tell us what you got up to last night then?" Tosh turned to her captain, choking on a mouthful of tea as she fought to suppress a slight laugh – all her previous inhibitions gone now with the realisation that despite feeling significantly subdued Jack wasn't too seriously hurt. Only Gwen remained serious.

"No." He glared at her in response, a finality in his voice conveying a warning to them all to drop the subject… but unfortunately for him they weren't to be so easily diverted from their cause.

"You can't blame us for being curious Jack." Owen cut in, pulling up a chair beside them.

"You know there is always the CCTV." He continued when Jack failed to respond.

"Come on guys, cut him some slack." Gwen sighed with all the mock maturity of a despairing parent. "You're beginning to sound like children."

"You're right. Sorry Jack." Ianto nodded apologetically in the direction of his Captain. Tosh and Owen looked as though they may be about to follow his lead for a second when suddenly the base's internal alarms irrupted, alerting them all to the existence of a new threat.

Tosh, Owen and Ianto responded immediately, rushing to the door as one in their haste to discover where it was that they were next required, abandoning Jack and Gwen where they still sat.

"Hey." Jack frowned. "What about me? I'm not going to be confined to my desk for the next few weeks." He informed them.

"You need to rest." Owen insisted, before turning to Gwen. "Are you coming?" He asked her impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute." She responded, following his slender form with her gaze as he hastily descended the staircase, leaving her and Jack alone in the room together.

"So how long did Owen say the cast should stay on for?" She turned to Jack after a moment.

"About two weeks… why?" He questioned her, and to his horror he watched her rise from her seat and cross around the table towards him, a playful gleam in her eyes. He didn't notice her true intentions until it was too late as she impulsively snatched the pair of crutches from where they had been carelessly laid down beside him. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"See you in two weeks." She laughed as she made her way promptly towards and out of the door before disappearing swiftly down the stairs.

Jack sighed irritably, powerless to do very much about it… deciding desperately to shout the first thing that came into his head for lack of a better insult.

"I know where you live."

…but his efforts proved fruitless as to his disbelief everywhere had suddenly gone eerily silent, leaving him alone to contemplate what he had ever done to deserve being on the receiving end of their infantile behaviour.


End file.
